


Welcome Home

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, military!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean is in the military and he comes home for christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

The snow was falling thickly onto the street, the flurries illuminated by the soft glow of the streetlights. The trees and houses on the street were adorned with christmas: lights, inflatable santas and reindeer, signs that said “father christmas, please stop here!”

There was one house that was different though, but not at first glance. It had lights on the trees outside and in the windows, and above the doorway a small angel, a sprig of mistletoe clasped between its praying hands.

The man’s footsteps were dulled by the snow, his footprints quickly covered by the falling flakes. He paused outside the house, and glanced down at the sign, which had been painted over. It read “Dean Winchester, please come home.”

He felt tears sting his eyes, which he didn’t try to brush away. He thought six months away from home might have hardened him to feeling such tender emotions, but he was relieved to see that it wasn’t the case. He hadn’t been changed that much by what he’d seen, what he’d done. That was something to be eternally thankful for.

His hands, calloused and tanned from the intense sun and harsh conditions contrasted almost painfully with the pure white snow as he opened the gate. The latch still hadn’t been fixed. He smiled, and suddenly just wanted to be inside, to feel the warmth and love and tender arms around him.

He was at the front door before he realised what he was doing, a hand extended to lift the knocker -

His hand shook as he took the cool metal in his hand, his breath stopped as he froze, trying to find the - courage? - to drop the knocker.

A loud bang startled him and after a moment’s panic he laughed at himself - he’d dropped it by accident.

He heard running footsteps and pushed his hair back selfconsciously, suddenly conscious that his hair was wet with melted snow. He was about to shake it out when the door was yanked open and he was bathed in golden light.

"Dean?" the man breathed out, frozen on the step. Dean’s heart thumped and nearly exploded with love: his boyfriend’s hair was ruffled and unbrushed, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness and disbelief.

Dean felt his feet were frozen, even though all he wanted to do was pull him towards him and hold him and kiss him until he forgot everything. He smiled. “Hey Cas.”

Cas’s lips parted with surprise and his feet stuttered forwards, almost falling onto Dean, who caught him with steady arms.

There was a pause and then they collided, holding each other, feeling each other for the first time in so long, too long. Dean’s arms shook as he pulled Cas closer to him, scarcely believing that this was real, that Cas was here, that he was back home where he belonged, that he was home for Christmas -

"Dean," Cas whispered against his neck, his face buried in the stiff fabric of Dean’s uniform, breathing him in, remembering what he’d lost, what he’d been missed.

"Yes angel?"

Cas smiled at Dean’s endearment for him - God, he’d missed hearing that - and pulled back so their foreheads were touching, Dean’s slight height advantage meant Cas was looking up. He smiled and Dean smiled almost as a reflex.

"I was going to get you inside out of the snow before this, but it looks like we don’t have a choice now."

Dean frowned with confusion, not understanding, until he followed Cas’s gaze upwards. He let out a breathy laugh, which came out as a puff of white air in the cold. The angel with the mistletoe. He looked back down at Cas, their foreheads pressed together once again, their arms wrapped around each other so tightly that they might never let go again. “What a shame.”

Their lips collided, finally, and it was a relief. Dean felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he caressed Cas’s face, touching him, relearning the contours of his skin, the gentleness and passion that only Cas could give him. He wasn’t surprised when his fingers became wet with Cas’s tears and although he wanted to kiss them away, he wasn’t ready to lose the touch and taste of Cas’s lips just yet.

And neither was Cas. He’d waited so long for this, for the knock on the door, for Dean to come home to him. Days worrying about where he was and what he was doing, nights missing him while lying in his cold bed, staring at the empty space beside him. Dean’s lips tasted of snow and salt, and it made Cas drunk. He’d missed this, he needed this.

Eventually their lips broke contact, but they began to kiss other parts of each other; Dean kissed away Cas’s tears, while Cas stretched up to kiss each of Dean’s freckles. Dean laughed and their lips came together again - they weren’t going to stay apart for long, it seemed.

Cas laughed at Dean suddenly, brushing the snow out of his hair. Any longer outside and they’d both turn into snowmen.

"Come inside," Cas murmured, kissing Dean once more, taking his hand. "Come home."

Dean’s eyes sparkled with tears again. He let Cas lead him through the doorway, and the door closed behind them, shutting the world out. Tonight was their night, and for now, the world could wait.


End file.
